Find Your Crystal
by Lightning T. Storms
Summary: Sasuke Tsubaki has been stuck up and critical for the longest time. What if he were to get a girl to fall in love with him? Possibly Lemon in the future...If wanted by me or fans. Mostly just Teen for now.
1. Chapter 1

**This is Sasuke TsubakixSomeone. I felt like he needed a love connection and so I am presenting it to you. I'm not sure if he ever finds one cuz I'm not watching the anime/haven't read the manga. I also feel this topic in unaddressed and wanted to be the first to address it. :) Disclaimer: I own the plot of this but everything else is not mine.**

* * *

><p>The day started out pretty normal for the Student Council: Mimorin reading a magazine, Daisey looking something up on her laptop, Shinba admiring himself in the mirror and Agata sleeping peacefully in the room. Unusually Tsubaki was late but no one mentioned it, seeing as they were all busy.<p>

Tsubaki entered the room with papers stacked in hand, a determined look on his face.

"Ah, Good morning Tsubaki." Mimorin greeted him with her best and warmest smile.

"Morning." He said back to her.

"What have you brought?" Daisey asked not looking up from her laptop. "Sounds kinda heavy."

"Right. These are petitons." He began, "Petitions the students wrote up and passed around. They're about getting funding for an off campus party after finals this fall." He wasn't really into the idea of funding a party where the kids would break all kinds of rules and waste good school money. Tsubaki wasn't one to endurce fun all the time so most of the members knew where this was going, until the president suddenly awoke.

"Oh, those?" Agata said with a yawn. "Yeah. I heard Sket Dan was asked to pick the location and the events and such." He lifted a sly brow at Tsubaki, who became not-so-quietly enraged.

"How could they go to them first! _We_ are the Student Council! Mimori!"

"Yes?"

"Have we got enough funds to support an event of this nature?" He was starting to literally catch fire.

"Of course, and with the help of some pocket money we can bare no expanse." And again she smiled her girlish smile.

"Excellent! Then it's fine by me! President?" Tsubaki waited eagerly for Agata's response praying for a yes.

"Mmm…Sure. We could use a good party." He stated. Just then Daisey closed her laptop and nodded in agreement of her boss.

"It'll definitely give the ladies a chance to see what they want from me. I'm on board." Shinba grinned putting down his mirror.

"It's settled then." Tsubaki smiled with self content. "Let's see how Sket Dan likes that." He muttered under his breath, victoriously.

"But since we were only asked to fund and Sket Dan was asked to arrange, we'll still have to work with them. I mean, _you'll_ still have to work with them Tsubaki." Daisey reminded him. In the short instance of victory he felt failure right after. Tsubaki sighed and sulked to a chair.

"I may have over looked that…th-thanks Daisey-chan.." He managed to get out. He had never wanted to be in the same room with the Sket Dan group, let alone _work together_ on something that needs a lot of communication. "It's f-for the better of the students!" He said more to convince himself than everyone else. They expected as much and chuckled at his spirit. He was hoping that Shinba could do all the planning with them and Mimori could do all the finacial work and Daisey could keep records and dates while he stayed in the background with his sanity intact. If he and Bossun got into an argument there would be far damages than productivity.

"Daisey. Mimorin. I'd like to have a moment alone with my pals for a minute." Agata declared out of no where. Mimorin was confused as to why they needed to leave. Tsubaki and Shinba were dazed too, but Shinba saw the president's plan and watched it be carried out.

"As you ask." Daisey bowed and carried Mimorin away with her even though she still didn't get why they specifically had to be gone.

When the door shut, the president waited a moment before speaking.

"Tsubaki. I asked them to leave to talk to you. It's clear you don't have fun often and very evident you've never had a girlfriend, so me and Shinba here would like to fix that problem of yours." Tsubaki turned pink at the mention of a girlfriend and especially not having one. Both Agata and Shinba were popular with the girls at school but Tubaki never really had anyone who confessed to him or seemed like they would. As he thought about this now, a small sense of pain filled him.

"I…don't want one." He tried to sound confident but he knew he didn't.

"Of course you do. If you get a girlfriend, you'll _have_ to have fun to keep her. Or if you have fun, you'll be more attractive to girls and you'll get one easy." Shinba said mentally listing all Tsubaki's flaws that would prevent either of the results from happening. Agata was doing that too but had to optimistic for Tsubaki's sake.

"We want you to be happy for once and not critical all the time. This'll be good for you." The president and general affairs liaison nodded at each other.

"But Agata… I don't know anything…about how to.." Tsubaki started, too embarrassed to finish or agree to let them help him.

"It's okay, Tsubaki." Both Agata and Shinba placed a firm hand on Tsubaki's shoulders. "We're going to help you." Tsubaki just turned a redder shade and nodded. He didn't know what to expect from this and didn't want to know. He's been unlucky in love all his life, why start to fix it now? He had a feeling this party would turn out to be disastrous for him while the others enjoyed themselves and the company of others. He became pessimistic. Tsubaki started thinking that while everyone jeered and smiled and had the time of their lives, he'd have left early and gone to bed, only to look up at the ceiling and worry about the thing they didn't have to: loniness.

* * *

><p><strong>Please do what you like. This is my first fanfic so I'm not sure what people can do on stories besides review ^ _ ^" PM me anytime! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Sasuke, dinner's ready…" Tsubaki's mother said. She was always worrying about him because he'd be holed up in his room until dinner and a little while after to put his parents' minds at ease. Tsubaki was just in the middle of studying for the exams…well trying to study anyway. Every time he looked at his notes, he heard his mates' voices and his thoughts would roam. How would it feel to have a girlfriend? What would I do to make her happy? Could she…love me?

Knock, Knock, Knock.

His mother hadn't heard him respond and it made her nervous. "Sasuke? Are you alright?"

"Uh, yes, mother." He was shaken from his fantasies he recently became fond of. And he had to admit to himself that he was actually a tiny bit excited about the whole thing. "Is dinner ready?"

The boy's mother was aback by the fact that he wasn't listening to her the first time. As she dismissed the thought of Sasuke becoming a rebellious, disobedient teen, she restated that dinner was ready and left him to come when he was ready. Tsubaki just stared at his notes for a bit longer and then closed all his notebooks. He made his way to the table, slippers scuffling along the floorboards. Should he tell his parents? He did want someone to talk to about this so he could get it off his chest. But…

"Evening, son." His father's deep voice called to him as he entered to the dining room.

"Hello, father." Tsubaki said, sitting down waiting for his meal.

"How was school today?" His mother asked as she set plates and bowls in front of the men and her own empty seat.

"It was good…we got a large request to create a post-exam party off campus…and I'm, uh, looking forward to…to going." He stammered out nervously. Tsubaki didn't know exactly how his parents would react. When he looked up, both parents had shocked written across their faces. Tsubaki figured shocked was better than them laughing at the thought of him having fun. But those looks soon changed to relief, especially for his mother.

"That's great, Sasuke!" His mother gushed as she seated herself. They gave thanks and began eating. "Will the Sket Dan team be doing anything in preparation for it?" Tsubaki's grip tightened on his chopsticks.

"Yes. They'll be helping with the venue and all." He gritted his teeth. Why was his mother concerned with Sket Dan?

"Oh, the gentlemen in that group are so handsome! Just like Agata-san and Shinba-san." His mother giggled. His father looked a bit uncomfortable and Tsubaki blushed uncomfortably. He also felt a little hurt that she hadn't mentioned him among the handsome men.

"And are you going with a girl?" His father spoke up. Neither one of them wanted to dwell on the good looks of Tsubaki's classmates, but Tsubaki didn't want to dwell on girls either.

"N-no, just my friends from the student council." He cleared his throat and hoped his mom wouldn't say anything.

"…That's just as fine!" His mother smiled from ear to ear. Tsubaki didn't question her hesitation or eagerness but unknowingly reassured her he was still normal.

Tsubaki didn't feel great at all. He'd daydreamed the entire time in every class and felt like he really didn't learn anything. Everyone took notice of his strange behavior but no one asked him about it. The president set a paper down on Tsubaki's desk as he walked passed him. He read the note:

"Anxious about the party?"

Tsubaki's cheeks heated up and his eyes darted to the president. He shook his head no but meant yes. Trying to avoid anymore talk of it with the president he called everyone's attention.

"We'll be having a joint meeting with Sket Dan in a few minutes. Are we all prepared to present?" He shuffled some papers around, making it look like he had something to share. He really didn't, he was nervous as is and he didn't want anyone getting the idea he was becoming vulnerable to the idea.

"Of course." Mimorin said cheerfully as per usual. Daisey grunted and Shinba chuckled.

"I know we have some problems with Sket Dan…but for this one time let's remotely be on good terms, 'kay?" Agata stated seriously. Just as he finished the council heard an argument heading towards them.

"But I hate it in there! Its full of egos – !" It was Bossun, complaining about going to the council room for the meeting. Himeko and Switch [but mostly Himeko] were telling him to shut his trap and just deal with it.

"Oh~! Hello there, Student Council!" Switch's happy electronic voice spoke. Everyone gave waves and small smiles except for Tsubaki.

"Let's get started on this." He said containing his fumes.

"Please, have a seat." Daisey gestured to open chairs and eyed Switch suspiciously.

When Sket Dan were settled a silence fell. Tsubaki didn't know how to start and no one else was willing to. Himeko was turning the situation over in her head and decided to break the newly developed ice.

"Um, we had this idea of a carnival/festival: there'd be rides and games and stalls." Her excitement was picking up and so was Bossun's. "Oh! And live mu-"

"And live music! From any one who signs up for it!" An anger mark sprung on Himeko's forehead.

"Yes. Thank you, Bossun. As I was saying there'd be contests-"

"Contests and prizes! And it'd be one of those 'everyone's a winner!' type deals." Bossun interrupted again. The anger mark grew considerably on Himeko. She was speaking through her teeth now.

"And if possible we could have a Ferr-"

"A Ferris wheel!" Bossun shouted. Himeko took him out with a swing to the back of his head.

"Quit interruptin' me! Ya jerk!" As she calmed down Shinba spoke.

"I have the perfect place to hold the event. We can incorporate all of your ideas and still behave with our budget." He said.

The group went on to talk for hours about idea that might work, others that wouldn't, and dumb ideas that were shot down barely before spoken [those usually came form Bossun]. The president would have drifted off to sleep in a discussion like this, but today he was fairly engaged. Tsubaki couldn't figure out the reason why: the excitement of fun after exams, the girls or some unknown reason. He placed his bets on the third option, seeing as though the president's mind was a complex one. In the midst of his thoughts, Tsubaki hadn't noticed Mimorin waving at him. But when he did he blushed and waved back. Though Agata and Shinba were telling him to get a girl, Tsubaki had always thought of Mimori first. But he was certain she didn't have feelings for him in that way….but still, in the back of his mind he felt like there was a glimmer of hope for him – for them; If that ever happened. These thoughts had brought him out of his small, but all the same, excitement for the festival and for being around people. As soon as the meeting was adjourned he ducked out quickly and quietly, though still saying his goodbyes. Now _this_, council and Sket Dan had noticed and decided, for once to talk about it.

"Is there something the matter with Tsubaki-san?" Daisey inquired of the president. Everyone looked on as Agata began to answer.

"Hmm… He may be coming down with something. Hopefully it all clears up before the event." He said, lying through his teeth. He knew nothing was wrong with Tsubaki but saved his friend some embarrassment. He made a mental note to visit Tsubaki at home, or speak privately at school to put his nerves at ease. All in the room accepted what was said and headed home themselves.

Tsubaki made sure to tell his mom he had a lot of homework and studying and event planning to do so he could be left alone in peace. Not that his mother bothered him, he just preferred to be let alone until he decided he didn't. But when he was safe in his room…he didn't feel like doing anything school related. Though he surprised himself, he couldn't deny it was true. All he wanted to do was lie in bed and think. Think about everything: about the event, about the girl who'll fall for him, about multiple girls falling for him, about Mimorin… everything was driving him crazy. And then, he got an idea. He remembered hearing that writing things down was a form of therapy that helped you with your feelings, o he found an unused notebook, a pencil and began to write. His hand was moving faster than his brain and before he knew it all he wanted to say or feel or do with someone was down on paper. Tsubaki felt the mental tension melt as he sat staring at his words of dreams and desires. All he really wanted to do, he realized, was to just hold the hand of the girl he loved. To hug her, to show her he wasn't like all the other guys who'd mistreated her. To caress her face and play with her hair and make her feel special everyday he was with her.


End file.
